fynarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahli Senir
A yellow dragon given human form by the blood-mage Maura Damorin, at her mate Keir's insistence. Physical Description Reasonably tall, with long yellow hair pulled back into multiple small braids and usually gathered into a large ponytail. Her eyes are dark, as is customary among yellow dragons, and she usually favors somewhat provocative but still functional clothing. History Early Life Kahli grew up in a fairly standard yellow community, learning how to survive despite other dragons' prejudice, and ultimately falling in love with a slightly older yellow named Keir Toronarath. They faced their families' trials for each other, though Kahli's was particularly difficult as Keir's foster father was not a lenient dragon. Ultimately they succeeded and were bound, forming a particularly fierce loyalty to each other. Maura's Army Not long after they were bound to each other, Keir was approached by a half-dragon blood-mage named Maura Damorin with an offer: head her army, and she would grant him a human form, much-coveted by yellow dragons after years of being denied by their white cousins. Maura's intent was to seduce Keir and bear children fathered by him, which she intended to use as a much stronger army. Unfortunately Keir's loyalty to Kahli couldn't be shaken, and at his insistence, Maura gave Kahli a human form as well. Two unfortunate dragons were abducted and murdered messily in a nasty blood-magic ritual that transferred the transformation magic to the two yellows, and in return they served as generals to Maura's army of fledgling and disaffected rogues. Maura utilized blood-magic against Kahli to drastically reduce her fertiliy, preventing her from getting pregnant despite her and Keir's best efforts. Later, Maura used Keir and Kahli to abduct a pair of twin greens from a family in Ryuheim, for the purpose of experimentation (Maura was seeking to mess with bonds of various sorts in order to sever the connection between Keir and Kahli), which got the attention of Ryuheim as a greater whole. During this time, Maura seduced Keir via drugs and illusion, effectively raping him for a child. Then the raid on Maura's keep happened, and in the confusion Keir murdered Maura. He and Kahli were then found by Ryuheim dragons and surrendered and were taken captive. Life in Ryuheim The pair were imprisoned in the city jail in a wing separate from Bryson Tionos, who had snapped, before finally being put on trial. Sareya Ialvahn ultimately ruled in their favor after a lecture from Keir about the dragons' prejudice, allowing the pair to live peaceably in the city and raise a family. Skills and Abilities Telepathy: As a yellow dragon, Kahli has the gift of telepathy. She's a reasonably subtle sender, capable of slipping thoughts into others' minds usually undetected, a skill she used to her advantage as a leader of Maura's army in controlling the young rogues. She is also capable of receiving, and is fairly skilled at skimming surface thoughts (and thus tuning her subtle sending accordingly). General combat skills: Kahli has self-defense and basic combat expertise, mostly for dragon-form, as is common among yellows. Personality Kahli is fairly no-nonsense, but has a softer streak than her mate, especially when it comes to their children. She's more willing to mother them, but will still go mama bear if necessary. Notable Relationships Keir Toronarath Kahli's mate, to whom she is fiercely loyal. Daryk Toronarath Kahli's first child, after being prevented by Maura for so long. Keir insists the vast majority of Daryk's laid-back attitude comes from Kahli and her mothering. Kisari Toronarath Kahli's only daughter, of whom she is also fiercely protective, as seen when Kisari suffers dragonsickness while under wyrd-arrest. Gallery KahliSenir.jpg|Kahli Senir KahliWIP.jpg|Kahli (WIP) Face-Off.jpg|Kahli and Keir facing off Face-OffWIP.jpg|Kahli (WIP) and Keir Category:Characters